<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of a New Day by samariumwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381709">Dawn of a New Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting'>samariumwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda gets ready for her first day at the Officer's Academy, determined to make exactly the right impression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn of a New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was written for the Hilda fashion zine, Blossom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The early morning sunshine heralding the dawn of Hilda’s first day at the Officer’s Academy streamed in through her dormitory window as she tried to prepare herself for the day ahead. It was bright, and illuminated the image of herself in the mirror with a faint gold outline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda brushed through her hair slowly, relishing the easy, repetitive motion. Not too many snags, but she wasn’t satisfied with how it hung when she was done. Hilda first pulled it into a ponytail, but it made her face look too big. She tried braids, but that looked a bit bookish, and then a bun, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked too much like the style she’d spotted on one scowling individual she’d seen the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running out of options, she tried a classic. Pigtails were a little childish, but they framed her face well and she didn’t want people thinking she was competent or, Goddess forbid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>.</em> Completing the look, she applied concealer - not much, because the natural look was good for feigned innocence, but she didn’t fancy going out there with her restless night plain for everyone to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was her outfit. She’d had a decent hand in its tailoring, and she was pretty pleased with how it’d turned out. First, she pulled on one of the several pairs of thigh length socks she’d brought for the sake of not being told off by some boring monk for showing too much leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, she put on her skirt; easy to move in, and just about regulation length. She’d go shorter if she could - short skirts were way cuter - but boring, unfashionable people had rules she had to follow. Then she buttoned up her shirt, running her fingers along the intricate gold braiding. Lastly, she pulled on the knee high boots; the heels gave her a little extra height and made her look a whole lot more elegant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hilda practised a smile in front of the mirror. It came easily and looked natural and friendly; exactly what she needed to make everyone feel welcome. She was ready to go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :) if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or comment.</p><p>I also have a twitter over at <a href="https://twitter.com/samariumwriting">@samariumwriting</a>, and if you liked this fic you can retweet the <a href="https://twitter.com/samariumwriting/status/1360299752966000645?s=20">post</a> I made for it over there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>